Geistpfad The Spirit Walker
A Mutual Friendship Ever since Thrall protected Caine Bloodhoof and the other Tauren from the centuar, a mutual friendship between the Orcs of Orgrimmar and the Confederated Tribes has been born. Understanding the struggle Thrall's people went through with demonic enslavment, and thier celebrated freedom from the evils of the Burning Legion, Geistpfad has decided to aid the Orcish people in rediscovering thier roots. The orcs lost much of their history when they left Draenor and now struggle to retrieve the knowledge. Geistpfad sees spirit walking as the best way to uncover the lost rituals of the past, and feels obligated to help the Orcs speak with thier lost ancestors who might be in the Emerald Dream. Role in Society Tauren and orcs revere Geistpfad The Spirit Walker, but also fear his power to communicate with those in the Emerald Dream, because of the recent news of the Emerald Nightmare. Geistpfad The Spirit Walker lives only partially in the mortal world. His mind roams freely and countless personalities invade his memories and his thoughts. When speaking to him, one can never be entirely certain that only he replies. He speaks with the 8 D~ of the ancients. Geistpfad is nearing his prime, he displays strength and knowledge greater than the most experienced shaman. Geistpfad knew of his unique natures during childhood. When young he experienced intense dreams over the course of a month. In each dream he seemed to live someone else's life — an ancestor he recognizes, or a stranger from long ago. When he becomes confused or disoriented, he can awake himself, and thus prevent from being traped in a nightmare. Geistpfad is searching for another, of the Mag'har, who can help guide him through the past, and needs them to have a vested interest in the Orcish history, so as to locate and comunicate with those who possess the knowledge of the Ancient Orc Ancestors. Though this calling is of great importance, he feels he can conquer the fear of talking to those he has no realtion with, because of the friendship Thrall has bestowed upon his people, he no longer fears the Orcs, or thier demonic past. The stress of handling so many spirits turns a spirit walker's pelt or hair snow white over the years, but Geistpfad was born with a white pelt and said to be destined to become a spirit walker. Geistpfad embraced his destiny and has not regreted his role in society, even tho some people in his society do not feel he is meant for the task. Fevered lucid dreams fill his nights, and their days seem still to be half-dreams as he remembers places he has never been or recognizes people he has never seen. Fate has gifted Geistpfad with control over these visitations, without the need for training; while other spirit walkers who resist training often descend into madness, Geistpfad seems to entertain the thought of having someone to mentor him. Many see The Spirit Walker as an ill omen of a coming age. Geistpfad feels an almost zealous loyalty toward his community. The spirits of countless loyal ancestors fill his mind, impressing the need to serve the tribe on their host. Despite this devotion, he sometimes can feel set apart from his tribemates. He sees a friend not only as his friend, but as the child of a slain warrior spirit, as the grandchild of an elderly spirit, as the sibling of a mournful child spirit. This makes personal relationships complicated and difficult. Geistpfad is a loner who sits apart from the others but defends them fanatically in times of trouble. The rest of the tribe senses the conflict within him. Members of the tribe treat their spirit walker with respect and deference, but resist forming close relationships with him to avoid further complicating his life. Spirit walkers like Geist rarely establish families. He lives apart from the tribe yet devotes himself to them forever. Sometimes he needs time apart from his tribe. He embarks on a solitary journey to find a measure of inner strength. These adventures refresh him. Sometimes he joins with other adventurers, out of desire for companionship separate from the tangle of bloodlines in his mind. Sometimes he has a particular purpose; his calling means he has access to information about hidden treasures, lost items, and ancient tombs to explore. Researching these memories often leads him to valuable items and information that helps the tribe. Shamanistic training in a specific field is required for a spirit walker to unlock his true power. Geistpfad focuses on the restoration powers of the Earthmother to protect his people, and his friends. Founder of the Earthen Cure The Earthen Cure was founded by Geistpfad, in order to cure the Plauge of Undeath, peacefully. Where so many have failed, intentionaly or otherwise, he feels someone must pursue this daunting task. He seeks to aid the Earthen Ring, the shaman organization of Azeroth, with the guidance of the Earthmother. He feels an alliance with the Earthen Ring is the best way to recruit others for his own cause, and respects the balance they bring to the spirits. He is depressed by the actions of the Argent Crusade, for thier over zealous lawful revenge on the scourge, but still intends to work with them because of Tirion Fordring's compassion to the orc hermit Eitrigg. He does remember the sacrifice of Uther the Lightbringer, and the Knights of the Silver Hand, which has given him hope that some members of the Argent Crusade might beable to fight for a cure, and not just for revenge. Geistpfad respects Uther the Lightbringer for disobeying a direct order under Prince Arthas to purge Stratholome. "Remember, Arthas, we are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the Orcs." ~Uther the Lightbringer to Prince Arthas He also understands that Arthas must be brought to justice, but feels if a cure is found, the Lich King's army of scourge would be no more, and thus it would cripple his power to cause harm to our world. A cure would bring back those we have lost to the plague of undeath, and he feels this would help ease the tensions of both the Alliance and the Horde, which would help form some sort of mutual relationship. A cure would also prevent further extermination of victims of the plauge of undeath, who might otherwise beable to return to their former selves. He thinks the alliance between the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade known as the Ashen Verdict is desperate and possibly foolish, but none the less will help those who seek aid in being cured of the plauge, and will help the Knights of the Ebon Blade return to the living. He does not trust the Knights of the Ebon Blade, and wishes to stay neutral. Sorrow of the Earthmother "As the children of the earth roamed the fields of dawn, they harkened to dark whispers from deep beneath the world. The whispers told the children of the arts of war and deceit. Many of the Shu'halo fell under the shadow's sway and embraced the ways of malice and wickedness. They turned upon their pure brethren and left their innocence to drift upon the plains. The Earthmother, her heart heavy with her children's plight, could not bear to watch them fall from grace. In her grief, she tore out her eyes and set them spinning accross the endless, starry skies. An'she and Mu'sha, seeking to ease the other's sorrow, could only chase each other's faint glow across the sky. The twins still chase one another with every turning of the world. Though sightless, the Earthmother could not long stray from the world of her heart. She kept her ear to the winds and listened to all that transpired across the fields of the dawn. Her great heart was always with her children - and her loving wisdom never fled from them." With the guidance of the Earthmother, Geistpfad seeks to overcome the whispers of the Old Gods, and reuinite the Sun and the Moon, and bring peace between the Night Elves and Tauren. Wildhammer Clan Friendship Wildhammers see potential in the tauren, because the tauren bear a great reverence of nature (as do the Wildhammers), practice elemental magic and possess great martial prowess. Wildhammer dwarves are wilder than tauren, but the possibility exists that the two races could become friends. Geistpfad sees this possibility and has dreamt of the day when the Alliance and Horde can put aside their differences and create peace on Azeroth. Alignment *Neutral Good Neutral Good is known as the "Benefactor" alignment. A Neutral Good character is guided by his conscience and typically acts altruistically, without regard for or against Lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. A Neutral Good character has no problems with co-operating with lawful officials, but does not feel beholden to them. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or breaking of rules, they do not suffer the same inner conflict that a Lawful Good character would. Category:Characters